MisUnderstanding
by abstractwhisk
Summary: What happened? Abby woke up in bed with Tony? Neither of them can remember anything, but it's not your usual hangover. Somethings up, but can they figure out what before it ruins their friendship any further?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's been FOREVER since I've posted anything, been busy, but expect lots more coming soon!! Thanks to my beta, Smackalicious! Oh and btw, this chapter is mainly based off of a chapter of one of my other stories…**

"Dammit, Tony," Ziva muttered angrily to herself as, yet again, Tony's idiotic voicemail picked up. He hadn't shown up for work and wasn't answering his phone so, of course, Gibbs just had to send her to find out why. There was no other way that she'd have been outside his apartment like this.

She went back to banging on the door for another minute, before finally pulling out her lock picking kit. In moments, the door was open, and drawing her gun just in case, she stepped inside. The apartment was cleaner than she would have imagined, with only a half-eaten pizza on the coffee table, to spoil the otherwise clean room. Passing through the living area and kitchen without incident, she finally came to the closed bedroom door.

There she paused, took a deep breath, and burst into the room.

"What's goin-Ziva?" came Tony's voice from the bed, as he propped himself up on his arm, yawning.

"Tony," she said in disgust, quickly lowering her gun.

"Ziva!" he yelped, now wide awake at the sight of his colleague, and now sitting on the edge of the bed, pulled at the sheet to cover himself up.

"Tony?" came a new voice, as a pale, black haired figure also sat up in the bed. She too pulled at the sheets, looking in horror and confusion at first Tony, then Ziva.

"Abby?" Both Ziva and Tony gasped.

"What the hell?!?"

Five minutes later, Ziva was sitting at Tony's kitchen table, grinning to herself as Tony scrambled around the apartment, getting ready for work. Abby had left only moments before, without giving Tony so much as a passing glance. Ziva had seen the shock and confusion in her eyes, but knew better than to ask.

"So that was an interesting surprise there," Ziva said, taunting him playfully. "You and Abby, I never would ha-"

"Shut up," Tony told her forcefully, trying to button his shirt and eat a piece of toast at the same time, but only succeeding at spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Do you have any Kevlar, Tony?" she asked. "'Cause Gibbs is gonna shoot you when he finds out."

Tony moaned. "What've I done?" he wondered out loud, for he truly didn't know the answer.

When they finally arrived back at the bullpen, Gibbs was just getting off of the phone.

"That was Abby," he said, hanging up. "She's coming in late today."

"Is she alright?" McGee asked, worried. Abby never took time off.

"Ask her when she gets here," Gibbs said, shrugging, before turning to Tony. "Where the heck have you been, DiNozzo?" he demanded. Ziva kept her mouth shut, not wanting to be the one to tell him about Abby. Let's see Tony get out of this one, she thought to herself.

"Overslept, Boss. Won't happen again," Tony assured him, breezing over to his desk. Ziva held her breath, waiting for the explosion, but she was disappointed. It was obvious that Gibbs had seen through Tony's nonchalance, but he didn't press the matter.

"Gear up," he said. "We've got a case."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do, Bert." Abby was alone (except for Bert) in her lab. When she had arrived, the team had been out on a case, which was good; she didn't think she could face Tony.

"I can't remember what happened," she said to the hippo. "I mean, I know I went out drinking with him, but it would've taken more drinks than I could buy to get me in bed with him." That much was true. She knew way deep down how much they'd be risking, both their jobs, and her getting pregnant. Not only that, but she wasn't even sure how she felt about Tony anyway. After all, they'd only been out on a few dates.

"So what happened?" she asked. "Am I repressing the memory? A traumatic event? Rape?" She froze as she realized what had just left her mouth. She knew that no amount of drinking would get her to have sex with him, but what if he'd forced her?

"But it's Tony," she murmured, and something she had once heard drifted through her mind. 'It's not rape if you're willing.' Had she been willing? Would she have been if she'd been, say, drugged? Would he have drugged her to get in her pants?

"But its Tony," she repeated. Tony, ex-homicide detective, hard working Tony, who had held her when Kate died, who was always there for a laugh. Then again, could she really trust him, after having woken up naked in his bed with no memory of the previous night?

"Can I ever trust him again?" she wondered out loud. "I've gotta figure this out."

"Figure what out?" asked a voice behind her. She jumped.

"Gibbs! You've gotta stop doing that!" she exclaimed, changing the subject quickly. "What'd you bring for me?" she asked in her usual chipper tone.

"Evidence," he said, shrugging her and handing her a Caff!Pow, "and this. Are you okay?"

"Better now!" she replied evasively. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, slightly confused, and left the lab. Abby let out a sigh of relief as she began to unload the tub.

"Should I have told him?" she asked Bert. He just stared at her with big black eyes.

"Yeah," she agreed after a moment, "I don't know either."

­­­­­­­­­­­­

An hour later, Gibbs was back in her lab, and unfortunately, so was Tony. She avoided his gaze, but could tell he was trying to catch her eye.

"What've ya got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked, not mentioning the lack of interaction between the two of them.

"Well, I found traces of..." Abby kept talking, but she was really only focusing on avoiding Tony's eyes. It was harder than she'd thought it would be, so to distract herself she went over to a computer and began bringing up images to support her explanation.

"And what does that mean?" Tony asked when she was done. Abby just said nothing, remaining focused intently on the computer screen.

"It means we've got work to do, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, breaking the awkward silence with a swift head smack. Together they left the lab, leaving Abby and Bert once again on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony is a skirt-chaser. Tony knows that he is a skirt-chaser, he admits to it, and anyone who knows him for more than five seconds also understands this, especially if they are female. Being a skirt-chaser, Tony has often been accused of doing anything to get a girl in bed, but that is where the accusers are wrong. Tony would never force a girl to sleep with him, not that he's had much trouble with getting one to, especially not Abby, the forcing bit that is. But somehow she thought he had, which was why he was now poring over security tapes from the bar they had gone to last night. Unfortunately, the bar had just handed him a stack of tapes and said that it was in there somewhere.

It was a little past noon, and everyone else had left for lunch, everyone but Tony. He was only on the second tape, but he had already given up any hope of finding something. He sighed and rubbed his temples. There was nothing for it. He'd have to go talk to her.

He stopped the tape and headed for the elevator. There's always the chance that she's out to lunch, he considered on his way down. I might not have to talk to her... The thought trailed off hopefully. He was out of the elevator and halfway to the lab before he heard the hard sounds of her favorite CD. The volume was turned way down, an ominous sign. He entered the room, and saw Abby, scowling at the computer screen.

"Hey," he said. What a stupid thing to say, he thought, after whatever it was that happened. She didn't turn around, ignoring him decisively. In fact, the only way that he could tell that she'd heard him was when she grabbed the stereo remote and turned the music up.

"Look, about last night," he began, "I honestly don't know what happened." She still said nothing.

"Well, did you check to see if...I mean, did I, um...are youï¿½" he kept trailing off lamely.

"Pregnant?" she spat, spinning around and slamming her hands down on the metal table. "Yes, Tony, I checked and no, you didn't get me pregnant when we had sex last night. You're not a father, thank God," she yelled in disgust and continued. "Where do you get off trying to sex me up like one of your bimbo cheerleaders? Who do you think you are? 'Cause you sure as hell aren't the Tony I thought I knew, the Tony I trusted. Or maybe you are that Tony, but you've just been lying to me ever since we met," she finished, breathing heavily, and turned back to her work to hide the tears brimming in her eyes.

"You should go now, Agent DiNozzo," she said frostily, not wanting to show weakness.

Tony was frozen to the spot, shocked by this outburst. Coming to his senses, he spun on his heel and walked out of the lab. He walked and walked, until he got outside, then he began to run. It didn't matter to him that he was expected back in the bullpen soon. It didn't matter to him that he was running in new dress shoes, and looked like a complete idiot. All that mattered was that he got away, away from it all, and that he put every ounce of pain, and misunderstanding, and confusion into each step. All that mattered was that each step took him further and further away from his problems. He ran with no idea where he was going, and no intention of stopping.

Finally after countless minutes, his run slowed to a jog, and his jog to a walk. He looked around to find himself in an unfamiliar neighborhood, but he didn't care. As he walked, a black sedan pulled up next to him and the window rolled down to reveal Ziva in the driver's seat.

"Get in the car," she ordered and Tony obliged without arguing. They drove in silence for a few minutes and when Ziva next spoke, they were pulling into the parking lot.

"You're an idiot, Tony," she said. He didn't reply, but followed her up to the bullpen.

"What? Aren't you even going to ask why?" she continued.

"Not today, Ziva," Tony told her tiredly. "I appreciate the ride, but just leave me alone."

"Suit yourself," she said, grinning somewhat evilly.

"Wait, what's with the smile? What's going on?" Tony asked suspiciously. Ziva just continued to grin. Finally, they arrived at the bullpen and Tony was surprised to see the contents of the security tapes he had gotten displayed on the plasma screen.

"You're an idiot, but you're really lucky," Ziva told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony waited for Ziva to continue, but all she was doing was standing there smirking. Stupid smirk, he thought angrily.

"Well, what is it?" he demanded finally.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Ziva said, exchanging a look with McGee. "Hello," Tony wanted to scream, "standing right here!! Get on with it!" She started the video.

"This is the bar you and Abby were at last night," she explained, "and-" Noticing Tony's furious glare, McGee interrupted her, cutting to the chase.

"The bartender drugged your drinks." He pointed to the screen where the man clearly added some kind of powder to their beers.

"So what kind of drug is it?" Tony asked.

"Abby's running it now. While you were, uh, gone, we picked up our guy," McGee informed him.

"Why didn't we let the local police get him?"

"Because of this," Ziva told him, fast-forwarding the tape and freezing it on an image.

"Our dead guy," Tony said. It was all beginning to make sense. "So this powder, it-"

"From what we can tell, it pretty much screws up your brain chemistry, evoking rash decisions and spontaneity. It seems to be about a hundred times worse than getting drunk, minus the hangover," McGee explained. "Tests should be done soon."

"How long was I gone?" Tony asked, rubbing his neck off-handedly.

Half an hour later, Gibbs came into the bullpen. He glanced at Tony as he came in, well not as much glanced, but scowled.

"DiNozzo, go get the lab results from Abby," he ordered. Tony sighed, even though he knew he was innocent of any foul play, he was still afraid to face her, especially with what happened last time.

"Maybe McGee shou-" Tony began, but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Go. Now." He was using his most dangerous voice, so Tony went, resignedly getting up from his desk and heading slowly for the elevator.

"Today, DiNozzo," his boss called after him, and he quickened his pace.

The elevator ride seemed to fly by, something it never did when he was late, and in moments he was outside of the lab. He heard a muffled sobbing from inside, and bracing himself, he walked in. He immediately spotted Abby, sitting at one of her computers, tears flowing freely down her face. She saw him right away, and hurriedly wiped her eyes.

"Oh, uh, hey," she said, sniffing slightly. "I guess you, uh, want those lab results." He nodded, not quite knowing what to say or do to make it all better, and hating himself for it.

"Well, uh, McGee was right about everything. The bartender was testing this as a new, uh, drug. That's why he put it in our, uh, drinks," she explained. "It metabolizes quickly, leaving the, uh, user, with no memory of what happened, and no traces of it in their system."

"Oh, well that's, uh, good, right?" he asked. She shrugged, so figuring she was done, he turned to leave.

"Tony, I-I'm sorry," she called after him, he stopped and turned around. Suddenly he had his arms around her and she was crying again.

"It's okay," he said, holding her close. "You shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I let you down." She pulled away from him enough to look him in the eye.

"I-I doubted you. I didn't trust you. I thought that you'd, and then I yelled at you, and-and-"

"No," he told her firmly. "You thought that because of me, because of how I act, my reputation. You know me too well."

"Will you forgive me?" she asked, laying her head on his chest.

"There's nothing to forgive," he told her, fingering her pigtails. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll let you buy me a drink." She smiled at him, the last remnants of tears fading from her eyes.

"Don't you think we should stay away from drinking for awhile?" she asked, and he smiled. "I know this great goth club down the road." Tony's grin faltered for a moment.

"Or a movie," she suggested, taking pity on him after a moment of watching him flounder for words.

"A movie would be great," he agreed finally. His smile was bigger than ever, and he realized that everything was back to normal, or as normal as it ever would be with Abby.


End file.
